One More Day
by Cabin3Demigod
Summary: What happens when Romulus wants to go on an Order mission with his dad? Written for the One line starts it all Challenge on Harry Potter fanfiction.


"Please? Can't you just... Please?" Tonks begged.

Remus shook his head. "No. It's not safe."

They had been arguing about whether or not Remus should bring his son with him on his next Order mission. Tonks had been fully up for it after a few moments of thought, but Remus, of course, had been strictly against it He gave his son the same excuses he had given her. Except for the too poor and too old excuses, naturally.

"But why not?" Tonks asked. "He's fifteen years old. He can handle himself. And besides, he needs to be prepared uncase there is another war-."

"Which is exactly why I shall go alone Tonks," Remus said irately. "Because if I can do my job correctly, there may not be another war. Romulus might not need to prepare."

Tonks frowned. From the look on her face, she had been defeated."I guess you're right. But what are you going to tell Romulus?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know. I'll find a way to tell him. It's time for you to go. You can't be late to work again."

Tonks kissed him on the cheek and quickly apparated. Remus stared in her direction and headed back inside the couch.

At the first sign of his father moving, Romulus had raced down the basement and slammed the door shut. The basement was sort of his bedroom, so all of his posters and books were stacked in piles in the small corners of the room. Romulus had heard the whole argument between his father and his girlfriend. After all, he'd been the one who started the debate in the first place, and he had more right than anyone else to listen to a discussion about it.

Nevertheless, Romulus hid in the basement and pretended that he'd heard nothing. He even jumped onto his small comforter and acted as if he'd only been staring at the wall for the past hour or so when his father walked into the room.

"Hello, Romy," Remus smiled. It was a sad smile. Romulus didn't know how, but he could somehow tell his father's feelings. No, he wasn't a superhero with telekinesis or anything, but he knew his father. If that was a super power, then you could call him Superman.

"Hey dad," Romulus said, attempting a grin. It didn't work. Not even a little.

Remus took two big steps and landed at the foot of Romulus's bed. He sat down on the comforter and ran his fingers through his son's brown hair. His brown hair.

"Romulus," Remus began, "Do you remember that time when Tonks wanted me to allow you to play a Muggle game and I said no? Then, at the end of the night-."

"I know dad," Romulus sighed. "I remember it all very well. The Death Eaters came, you saved us, there was a moral lesson that you lectured us on and on about for months, exedra, exedra. Listen, there's no reason for you to beat around the bush. I know what you're here for; I heard everything."

'I figured that much."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Romulus finally said, "Dad?"

"Yes?" Remus responded wearily.

"Can I...just...stay with you? For one more day. Then you can go off with the werewolves for as long as you must."

"Agreed!"

"Must, not want to, dad," Romulus smiled.

Remus ran his hands through his son's hair once more. "Fine. One more day."

Romulus hugged his father tightly and stared deep into his eyes. "One more day."

Early the next morning, Romulus was furious.

Even after the Muggle sports and board games from the night before, Romulus still wasn't satisfied.

He'd woken up and knew his father was gone right away. Not because he was a super hero or anything (hem hem:), yet merely because he'd fallen asleep in his father's arms the night before.

It wasn't that Romulus was ungrateful for the time with his dad, but when he'd looked at the clock, the time read 2:15 a.m.

Remus and Romulus's day had started only 9 hours ago and the last time Romulus checked, twenty three hours and 15 minutes did not exactly add up to a full 24 hours.

Remus had promised.

He'd broken his son's heart.

One more day.


End file.
